The Love Rock
by protest.degrade
Summary: High School.Love.Angst. With all things considered, Sora would never stand a chance with Matt. They're just friends. Right?


Chapter one

High school. I mean, really, its not as bad as people always claim it to be. I mean all you really do is go to school, do work, go home, do work, eat, sleep. And of course have fun.

So what was the big deal with High school angst anyway?

Well, I, Sora Takenouchi was yet to find out.

Day 1

I, Sora Takenouchi was a nerd, to say it straight. A nerd in almost every aspect of my almost anti-social life. It was a wonder that Mimi, a girl pretty high up on the social ladder even bother to talk to me. Let alone be BEST FRIENDS with me

But hey, life is funny ain't it.

Mimi was perfect in almost everyway. Maintaining a B average, and a highly respective status in school, who wouldn't want to be just like her?

So on the first day of school at Odaiba High, I truly wished that I could be like her.

Why? Mainly because…

I was facing about, the worst problem on the first day of high school.

Lack of good looking clothing.

As a nerd, I didn't go shopping often enough. I HAD OTHER THINGS to finish. And they were MUCH more important than any chance to use all my money. Now to explain that to Mimi.

Walking to school that day, in simple jeans, black tee, and a cap, I wished, more than anything, I had the money to buy clothing like Mimi. But clothes doesn't make the woman! The personality does. …

Right?

Biking down the street I spotted my best friend, with all her glamour, and flourish. Mimi, in a flowered skirt, and white tank top. And surrounded by MANY people.

She spotted me right away.

"SOOORAAA! OH MY GOSH, you look soo adorable!"

I wonder if she was just saying that. But it made me feel better anyway. That was Mimi for you, with the power to make you feel happy or sad in a **snap. **

" Thanks Meems, you look great too!"

We made our way to school, and got our class schedules. I just prayed I had some class with Mimi and my **(few)** other friends.

Period 1: Advanced English

Period 2: Phys. Ed

Period 3: LUNCH

Period 4: Advanced science

Period 5: Gr. 10 History

Okay, yes I was a nerd. All this advanced stuff I had applied myself for. The only class I had with Mimi was English and lunch. Not off to a great start.

All of our other (few) friends were waiting by this one tree and an over-sized rock with hearts and doodles all over it.

"WELCOME to… the LOVE ROCK" one of my friends, Yamato aka Matt, cried out. Matt was also quite a popular type. Outgoing, nice voice…nice hair…perfect in any manly way possible…you get the idea.

Which brings me to wonder why the heck all my friends were so popular, and I was on the lowly end of the popular spectrum.

"Hey Sora,"

Tai was yet another popular kid he was a GREAT soccer player, and a great friend of mine. I'd known him since we were in diapers basically. We tried this dating thing last year. But it didn't work out. Since then, our relationship had been pretty awkward.

"Hey."

After a few awkward glances, he gave me a smile and sat down on the love rock. Turned out, I had science and English with him, and surprisingly, ALL my classes with Matt, except for gym, which he had with the guys, same period.

That made me felt less of a nerd.

(Matt)

We met up with Sora and Mimi by the newly dubbed "love rock". I was surprised we got here BEFORE they did.

First, I had to wait to Tai to get out of his house. He slept in (as usual) at a huge breakfast (as usual) and brushed his hair (that's a change)

Of course, his mass of "hair" as he called it, wasn't ANY neater than usual.

Takeru wasn't disappointed about the delay. More time to talk to Hikari alone.

"Oh, you SHUT UP." He said, after I pointed this out to him.

"Your brother ALWAYS manages to find this stuff out" I sang happily, teasing him.

The day my brother finally goes out with Kari, Tai will probably kill him.

But sacrifices have to be made for true love right?

By the time we got to Odaiba High, there was about 10 minutes before the bell. Enough time to swap schedules and relax before us freshmen entered the wonderful world of high school. I was SOOOO glad to have all my classes with Sora.

I mean, it's better than going to class, with a random horde of girls asking if I'm single. YesI thinkI'm hot. Yes, girls thinkI'm hot. Buthell, I haven't actually gotten a girlfriend. I'm just waiting for the RIGHT girl to come by. And when I find that girl…

Moving on.

First period was English. All of us were in that class, even Tai. Sure, we sorta dragged him to take the advanced class, instead of going on to Spanish… but hey; at least he'd have us to fool around with.

Which was exactly what happened first period.

Of course, even though we arrived early for school, we were all stuck at Mimi's locker, with the traditional "I can't open the STOOOPID locker" ritual. I really don't know why Mimi is so un-locker-esque, but then again…

" STOOOOPID locker!" Mimi, using her amazing girl power, proceeded to whack the locker with her **(very pink)** purse.

"32-5-17…32-5-17…DAMMIT"

WHACK BANG.

With a heavy sigh, Sora tried the combination and without a doubt, the locker opened.

"WTF?"

Me and Tai just snickered. Only to be hit by the mutant, PINKY…her purse.

By the time we all got to class, we had been 10 minutes late. On a normal day, we would have been given detention…but seeing as we're freshmen, young and stupid, they let us off.

The teacher, Mr. Orr, seemed pretty cool, and young, as Mimi quickly noted.

" Ahhh, you four. Can be seated in the corner." He indicated to the corner at the back of the room.

And man, that corner was CRUSTY.

Torn pages and old books on a very old shelf, very…vandalized tables…not my choice of sitting.

I sat next to Tai, behind Sora. Behind was the shelf that looked like it would topple over any second.

"Now, as I was saying, the course will be based on your communication and thinking skills. I WANT to see how creative you can be…"

"Psstttt…Matty boy…"

20 minutes into class and already Tai was bored.

"What…"

He threw me a piece of paper.

**I'm bored. **

_**I can see that. **_

**Dude, we hafta do something about this class. Anything.**

_**What are you proposing?**_

**I propose…some fun.**

**_Oh no. Last year we sent the teacher into tears_**

**Tsk, Yama boy. I learn from my mistakes. This time I know not to light a fire**

…_**on a teacher's head…**_

**I said I was reaaallly sorry**

…_**his hair in flames…**_

**Correction! WIG! It was a WIG**

_**It was still cruel and unjust. **_

**She gave me an F on my short story**

_**You wrote one chapter, on kids you hated…eating shit. Excrement. Poop. **_

**OKAY! Well back on topic. My plan is foolproof compared to last time. REALLY. **

_**My god. **_

**Don't "my god" me. **

_**Alright, run it by me. **_

**You think this shelf will fall hard enough to knock him out, but not kill him? **

Matt groaned.

_**You have gotta be kidding me. **_


End file.
